


Реакция

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: На заявку "Фесты на льду" 1-53:Отабек/Юра. Реакция Отабека на Юркин инстаграм, особенно на самые провокационные фотки, вроде растяжки или фоток из Японии. Желание лайкнуть или написать что-то, но боязнь спалиться перед Юрой.





	Реакция

Экран телефона молча вспыхнул новым уведомлением. Отабек вырубил звук, чтобы не отвлекаться. Не помогло. Он всё равно будто чувствовал, когда соцсети заботливо сообщали, что Юрий Плисецкий запостил новое фото. На снимке Юра замер в вертикальном шпагате рядом с зеркальной стеной, вытянув руку с телефоном. Селфи в балетной студии. Хвастается новой тренировочной футболкой — с тигриным принтом.  
Юра-Юрочка, твою ж мать, за что ты так с Отабеком и ещё тысячей или сколько их там у тебя, тех подписчиков? Отабек положил телефон экраном вниз, попытался вернуться к прерванному упражнению, но мысли вертелись вокруг чёртового фото. Поставить лайк. Написать "классная футболка". Или "отличная растяжка". Или можно сразу "я в тебя влюбился". Хотя под таким фото выйдет двусмысленно и неуместно, в духе Джей-Джея. Зато правда. Может, тогда хотя бы получится нормально вернуться к тренировке. К тренировкам.Активность Плисецкого в соцсетях срывала уже не первую. В прошлый раз после селфи сонного Юры с кошкой на смятой постели потребовалось двадцать минут холодного душа и к чёрту отключить телефон, чтобы закончить тренировку. Потому что мысли в голову лезли отнюдь не спортивные. И ни разу не дружеские. За что Отабеку было стыдно. Не за то, что испытывал, а потому что сказать не мог. Даже попытки не делал. Отабек не врал себе, он не говорил вовсе не потому, что не хотел выбивать Юру из колеи посреди сезона или накануне соревнований, хотя и этого он не хотел. Он не говорил, потому что желания желаниями, а этой дружбой Отабек дорожил всерьёз. И точно не хотел испортить для Юры само понятие дружбы. Он же знал, что оказался первым и единственным человеком, которого Юра считает другом. Это тоже будет нечестно и неправильно. О таких вещах говорят лицом к лицу.  
— Юра-Юрочка, что же мне с тобой делать? — покачал головой Отабек и уже было решил вернуться к тренировке, но тут телефон снова засветился. На этот раз сообщением.  
"Правда, на кота похож?"  
И фото Юрочкиного голого бока: футболка задрана, штаны приспущены, обнажая выступающую подвздошную косточку, а на фарфорово-белой коже — багрово-чёрный синяк. Нет, при некотором воображении увидеть в нём кота, наверное, можно было, но воображение Отабека занялось совсем другим. Может и хорошо, что не в твиттер или ещё куда, а личным сообщением прислал.  
Отабек начал набирать ответ. Стёр. Снова набрал. И снова стёр. Не годится. Он подумал, поводил пальцем по краю экрана и отправил "Похож.", а потом "Есть планы на выходные?" и, пока не успел передумать и переубедить себя, "Я прилечу".


End file.
